Hoops are often used as a prop in performances such as dance and magic tricks. The range of tricks and motions which can be performed with a regular plastic hoop is limited. Magnetic hoops have a wider range of performance ability than regular hoops but are still limited as the polarity of each magnetic hoop must be paired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a magnetic hoop which can attach together through magnetic attraction to create a “floating-like” illusion, where the magnets can swivel and turn inside the tubing to allow a number of ways in which hoops can be combined.